


A Hundred Years

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a hundred years and he was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Years

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said, “they’ve all gone and too much has changed.”

The presence at his side didn’t reply, never replied, but he could hear the words anyway.

“Yes I know, but this time I mean it. I kept my promise, looked after them all and their children. The new ones don’t need me now. Remember Sydney? God I hated that flight, I’ve never missed necro-tempered glass so much in my life but it was a beautiful wedding, I’m glad we went.”

He poured himself a drink, the good stuff he’d been saving for a special occasion.

“They tore down the Hyperion, did I tell you? There were petitions and protests to save it, last of its kind in the city they said, but it didn’t matter in the end. It never does.”

* * * * *

_A hundred years of one sided conversations, it was getting rather tiresome but he’d take what he could get._

_“Another bloody New Year seen in with you moping about declaring it the end, hooray.”_

_“That flight was the most boring thing I’ve ever suffered through and that’s saying a lot considering how long I’ve known you but yeah, your boy did good.”_

_“Yeah well you can’t halt progress. It was ready to go anyway.”_

_Who knew that buildings had souls? In that last moment before it crumbled into dust he’d seen it in all its first built glory, filled with the city’s finest in all their shiny best, then it was gone._

* * * * *

“I’m tired, Spike.”

_“I’m tired, Angel.”_

“So many times I thought it was over but there was always something else to do, someone else to save, but there’s nothing left.”

_“I’ve watched you tear tiny pieces of yourself off for every one of them, but you always had more to give.”_

“It’s stupid isn’t it? After you were… gone… I just couldn’t stop talking to you.”

_“Yeah, it took me dusting for you to realise you loved me you tit.”_

“I didn’t want to admit it but I always expected you to be there bugging me.”

_“I always expected to keep bugging you.”_

“I keep wondering if maybe I did die, maybe this is hell. Me trapped here talking to a ghost for eternity.”

_“When I was a ghost the first time I thought it couldn’t get any worse and sometimes it does feel like hell being so close to you and not being able to talk to you, but hell, hell would be existing without you.”_

“I should have told you… but god I just hope I get the chance.”

* * * * *

Angel got up and opened the curtains; dawn wasn’t far away now so he poured himself one last glass of whiskey and looked out over the city.

Spike stood next to Angel in the place he’d stood a thousand times, close enough to touch if only he could.

Angel put down the empty glass and reached out to touch the window. “I don’t miss necro-tempered glass now,” he said as the first rays of sunlight speared through the gloom and danced across his fingers.

Spike reached out and touched ghostly fingers to the glass next to Angel’s. “It’s warm,” he said with wonder.

Angel’s head whipped around and he stared at the space where Spike should be… was. His hand moved to cover Spike’s. “I’d forgotten what warm felt like,” he said. “You’ve always been here haven’t you?”

“One hundred years waiting for you to finish,” Spike said.

“It always felt like you were, somehow,” Angel said as the warmth turned to heat and then flames.

“Are you sure?” Spike said.

“I’m tired, Spike.”

“I’m tired too.”

Spike leaned in and kissed Angel feeling the tremors as the flames took hold. He had no idea what was going to happen next but so long as they both got to rest it didn’t matter.

And it didn’t.


End file.
